A Day in the Life of a Teenage Duck
by Xx Clear Dawnlight xX
Summary: This is what happens when Pique and Lilie get tired of Ahiru dodging her feelings for Fakir.Little fluffy oneshot. I may add some more, but it's unlikely. Not exactly humour, but kinda funny in places, I guess... Please R


I know, I know, I should be updating Consequences, but the bunnies wouldn't leave me alone…

Okay, I know it's not really a DAY in her life, but my friend came up with the title.

This is the result of my overactive imagination wondering what will be happening a month from now if I haven't yet worked up the courage to ask my crush out… and with a little tweaking, this fanfic was born.

Pique and Lilie are my two best friends, I am Ahiru and Fakir is my crush, basically. (Not in real life, I mean in this fanfic, obviously.)

Oh, and I know that Ahiru wouldn't have read Tokyo Mew Mew, but w/e, it's funnier if I leave that in.

Disclaimer: Do you seriously think I own Princess Tutu? You do? Well then, answer me this – if I owned Princess Tutu, WOULD I BE POSTING MY FANFICTION ON THIS SITE?!

Nooo.

Oh, and Fakir and Ahiru may be a little OOC…

* * *

Fakir paced the hallway, alone. He wasn't really sure where he was going, he just wanted some time alone. As he paced, he became aware of a disturbance behind him, and, his curiosity getting the better of him, he slowed to listen.

"GUUUUUUYYYS!"

He winced at the sound. _Quite the achievement_, he mused, _to make the word 'guys' into a five-second whine._

The voice started again, and jolted him out of his thoughts. "Guys, come on!"

"Nope sweetie, you're not getting out of it this time!"

"But-"

"We already said no! Look, you've been making excuses for ages about this and-"

"But-"

"Oh for- come on, what do you have to lose? And don't say your dignity; we all know you have none."

"THAT'S A LIIIIEEE!!"

"Quiet. I'm serious, what do you have to lose?"

"My self-respect?"

"Not good enough. Don't forget, YOU'RE the one who spent two months recording every word he said to you, telling us every single time he glanced your way!"

"Bu-"

"NOT FINISHED. And then you asked us – and _Those Two_- if we thought he liked you back, and when all four of us replied in the affirmative, you said you'd get up the courage to ask him out-"

"I'm doing that."

"THAT WAS A MONTH AGO!"

"So?"

"Look, you're confessing to him today whether you like it or not, we'll make sure of it."

"How'd you expect to do THAT?"

"hmm… maybe… like THIS!"

There was a yell behind him, and next thing he knew something had collided with his back and there were a pair of hands painfully squeezing his shoulders.

He turned his head as she let go of his shoulders and spun round, her long red braid whirling around her, her hands balled into fists. "LILIE, I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GONNA- huh?"

He turned fully. The hallway was deserted apart from the two of them. So deserted that you could almost hear crickets chirping and see the tumbleweed.

"Uhh…" suddenly her jaw dropped. "I don't believe it! I just don't believe it! She pulled a Minto on me! That's my favourite manga book of all time, and I fell for it!!" She slapped herself on the forehead. He raised an eyebrow. "Ahiru?"

Ahiru spun, her hand suddenly on the back of her neck. "Eh heh heh, how much of that conversation did you hear?"

"Everything from the point where you made the word 'guys' a five-second whine"

"Oh… so I guess I can't wiggle out of this then…"

"No."

She slumped. "Okay, fine… I'll say it so you can tell me not to be a moron and waste my time on such stupid things and then we can both forget this and get on with our lives… Fakir, will you go out with me?"

She focused on the floor, bright red.

And that was when he surprised her by doing something so completely un-Fakir-like that she was left wondering if the real Fakir had been kidnapped by aliens. Cupping her chin with her fingers, he gently pushed her head up so she was looking at him, then bent down and kissed her on the lips. "There's your answer" he said quietly when he pulled away, then he turned and walked away, leaving a blushing Ahiru staring after him with her fingers on her tingling lips.

* * *

Round the corner, Pique and Lilie stood, Pique peering round the corner, Lilie standing next to her with a rapturous expression on her face, her hands clasped. "-and he'll turn her down, and we'll have to comfort poor, broken-hearted Ahiru who-"

"Uh, Lilie?" interrupted Pique.

"Hm?"

"You may want to look at this…"

Lilie peeped round the corner, and her eyes widened at the sight of Fakir kissing Ahiru.

"There's your answer" he said, before walking away, leaving Ahiru and her two astounded friends staring after him.

* * *

I just had to add in that end bit with Pique and Lilie, it was just perfect. n.n

Well, there you are… and I bet Baka Apple really would do that too…

Please R & R, and for people who want to flame me, save it for someone who gives a damn.

oh, and for those of you who are wondering, Those Two are Mytho and Rue.

Choco-marshmallow cookies for reviewers!

Light-Chan♥


End file.
